The realistic display of three-dimensional (3D) objects on a two-dimensional (2D) surface has been a long-time goal in the image processing field. One approach to simulating a 3D object is to take a large number of images each illuminated from a different position. A specific image may then be selected and displayed based on a detected location of a light source (e.g., through an ambient or color light sensor). Another approach is to take a large number of images each with the 3D object in a different location relative to a fixed light source. Again, a specific image may be selected and displayed based on a determined orientation of the 3D object (e.g., through use of an accelerometer). Another method would be to combine these two prior approaches so that both lighting location and object orientation may be accounted for. It should be relatively easy to grasp that the number of images needed for either of the first two approaches can become very large-making it difficult to implement in low-memory devices.